


The Sidelines

by Atomics



Series: The Oscars [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Academy Awards, guess who they find along the way?, its superman, more fun fluffy stuff I wanted to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne and ward, Dick Grayson head back to the Oscars, even picking up a friend along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sidelines

**Author's Note:**

> Heres a link to what I imagined Bruce and Dick's little vest/tie to look like if ya want it. :)  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c9/0a/49/c90a4954b464b3f0415bcc77839b2c68.jpg

Tonight, as Bruce and Dick suited up, it was for a very different sort of night than their usual. And these suits, or at least the boy’s, was much less colorful, a thought that brought a frown tugging at his lips. He looked in on the large mirror hanging in Bruce’s room, at Bruce smoothing over and tying up his own neat bowtie.

“We have to change.”

Bruce eyed him from the corner of his eyes, but Dick just rolled his own and pushed into the man’s suit closet. “What are yo-”

Dick came back out holding a silk green vest, a large matching swath of fabric serving for a tie attached with the hanger. “This will have to do. Bruce, how soon can you get another of these made up?” The man seemed to assess him a moment before looking back over at his reflection and slipping off the jacket with a sigh.

“Well, I guess we’re about to find out.”

\--

As it turns out, it didn’t take very long at all. One phone call was all it took and Bruce’s go-to designers in California we’re putting together a duplicate with Dick’s dimensions to be picked up upon arrival. They had just enough time to stop over and change after their flight, and then the matching duo was on their way to their third Academy Awards together. Dick’s contented grin at the last minute outfit change worth the possible fashion clash. Though if Bruce were honest, together like this, it sort of worked.

Stepping out and onto the red carpet was always a flurry of lights and noise. Photographers and reporters alike contending for the best photographs and any tidbit of quotes they could get. Bruce Wayne and his ward were a natural looking sight through the commotion and they had nearly worked their way into the main plaza when the fourteen year old came to a halt next to him.

A hand on the man’s arm and Bruce followed his ward’s line of sight. Most of the paparazzi had moved on to the next arriving guests but near the gate, striking a timid posture and overall obviously failing to make it through was Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. Dick smiled up at him before the boy's face took on a determined expression, the same look that had Bruce knowing they both weren’t going to wear their original outfits. “We _have_ to help him, Bruce.” 

He nodded in an all business manner, Dick’s face lighting back up as they then approached the ropes separating the guests from the swarm of cameras. A few men and women excitedly began speaking and asking the pair questions. But Bruce just smiled briefly before using a more commanding voice. “ _Move._ We need to get back there and there needs to be no fuss. You want an exclusive? You know what to do.”

A brunette whose hair was pulled back in a slick bun nodded, turning to her camera man quickly. “Turn that damn thing off and make a path, come on! You heard the man!” The camera man fumbled but before they knew it they were both ducking under the ropes. Moving through to where Kent was holding up his press pass to security, motioning in a manner that Bruce didn’t need to be able to make out their conversation to know where it was going.

He gave Dick a look and the teen nodded, pulling the cameraman and interviewer aside for an exclusive while Bruce Wayne approached the security. He began with a tap on the man’s shoulder and a smile. Clark’s face twisting in surprise then confusion at the intervention.

“Excuse me, but do by any chance know who this is?”

The guy didn't even look at him, just huffed. “No, but I know where he aint getting and that’s into the Academy Awards. Like I said, we’re all full up on press. If he wanted in, he shoulda showed up with the rest of em.”

“But I have-” Bruce pushed himself between the two men, cutting the reporter off.

“Do you know who _I_ am?” The guard, who was mainly looking into the crowd and at his notes finally looked up and at the figure standing before him. His face obvious when the recognition hit.

“You’re-you’re Bruce Wayne. I..I don’t know how you got back here, but rules are rules. I’m sorry, but I can’t let him in.”

“ _Listen here and listen carefully._ ” Bruce stepped forward, using the height he had one the man to tower over him. “Now I don’t imagine you want to be the one who made the ramshackle mistake of not letting in the next Pulitzer award winning reporter and Wayne Enterprises personal liaison to the event I paid to get him into. But if we really do have a problem here, well the only variable I’m finding expendable in this situation is _you._ ”

He could sense Clark stiffening behind him, no doubt the boy-scout being offended by the white lies and use of a big boy voice. But Bruce kept his focus on the quickly crumbling resolve of the man before him. The guard gulped and nodded quickly. “Of course, I mean I’m sorry I had no idea, Mr. Wayne. Of course he can go through, just right that way.” The man pulled out a little slip and handed it to Wayne. “This is all he needs to get through that door. I promise.”

Bruce smiled sweetly and took the paper. “Thank you.”

He turned back around and handed the slip to Clark. “This’ll get you through that door over there.” Clark grabbed it tentatively and Bruce leaned in. “See you inside, Kent.” 

Bruce pulled away and made eye contact with Dick, who grinned, saying one last quick thing to the camera before ducking away himself and meeting him back at the carpet.

“So what did you give them?” The teen shrugged, slipping his hands in his pockets as they walked inside.

“Just a tid-bit on life behind those big Wayne Manor gates. Told her you wear bunny slippers on Sundays too.”

Bruce huffed but had to work to suppress a smile. “You’re the one who gave them to me. Naturally you left that bit out.”

Dick just smiled and bounced lightly on his feet. “Guess they don’t call you ‘World’s Greatest Detective’ for nothing, huh.”

\---

Superman wasn’t frustrated, _really_ he wasn’t. He was thankful for the help getting in, had obviously been getting nowhere with that guard himself. But did that mean he necessarily needed Batman stepping in like that? He could have handled it. Heck, he wasn’t even supposed to be here tonight, but Cindy’s daughter had a birthday and...Well now here he was. No point in not embracing it.

The reporter adjusted his glasses and steeled himself. He could handle an event like this…though he was beginning to wish he didn’t feel so much like he was sticking out like a sore thumb. He could do this. And if Clark managed to find an actual story tonight? Well that’d only boost his abilities in White’s eyes and maybe he’d _finally_ be given some actual leeway to work with. _And maybe Lois will stop calling me a kiddy-table writer._

Of course it wasn’t hard to spot Bruce Wayne and his ward. They weren’t even actors, or affiliated in any apparent way with film, yet somehow still managed to nearly be the center of attention. But watching the two pose together, he could almost imagine why. The dorky looking suit he’d seen Bruce wearing earlier was a complete match for the one Dick had on. And as the boy linked arms with his guardian and grinned over at him, well he had to admit, the whole look worked. Right down to the matching cufflinks. Clark’s vision picking up on the small bats engraved there.

He smiled back at the two, and while Bruce didn’t look over at him, he _did_ help Clark get in. Not even stopping to question him on why he was there, if he had some ulterior alien motive. _Progress._

But he wasn’t about to find a scoop standing around. So Clark went to mingle, put his ear to floor and find his angle. Was talking with a rather handsy well dressed actress when a small smiling face popped between them.

“Mr. Kent, I hate to interrupt, but there really is a pressing matter I’ve got to show you.” The kid turned to woman, grabbing her hand and placing a quick kiss to it. “If you’d excuse us, Gerdy.” The woman laughed and nodded turning in her chair while an insistent hand pulled Clark away from the bar. From there on out, it was as if Dick had forgotten how to _not_ speak. A grin as he walked Clark around, pointing out various producers and midlevel film workers. Who to speak to, who won’t talk to press, who likes to gossip.

At first, Clark was amused at the boy’s enthusiasm and obvious glee he took in showing the ropes as it were. Bruce trailing with and adding the occasional comment as he sipped on his own glass of bubbling champagne. Clark wondered if this was what friendship with the man was like, before he realized just how valuable all the information was. Everything Dick said was helpful, from pointing out who he knows to have connections in crime to the boy shoving Clark’s press pass into Clark’s front pocket. “No one needs to see that, they see that and they start to filter. You gotta lull them into security first, Mr. Kent. Really how long have you been doing this? I for one am practically a veteran at these awards. But don’t worry, stick to my advice and you’ll do just fine.”

“I-uh thank you. That’s actually all really good.” Dick rolled his eyes but Clark could see the way his face light up at the compliment.

“Well, of course it is! Now you go on out there!” He gave the reporter a small nudge forward before turning to Wayne. “Bruce c’mon! I saw Sol and we have to go say hi before the ceremony starts!”

The man chuckled as his ward tried to subtly pull him in a different direction. “How could we not? Good seeing you Kent. Hope you get your story.”

“I- Thanks.” But the duo was off before he got the words out. Dick holding onto the man’s pocket as they worked through the crowds and Clark was left standing there. A smile on his face as he took in all the beauty and music and festivities around him, a place where even _Batman_ smiled openly. _If Ma could see me now.._

\---

Dick hummed in his seat happily, fingers tapping absently on the rim of his chair as he watched the crowd surrounding them. Bruce had splurged a little this time, he had to admit. Directly to the front and right of the stage, quality seating surrounded by the most notable of persons. Leonardo DiCaprio sat just in the front of them, a fact that earned an excited head motion and disbelieving grin from the boy. Bruce was just glad to still be able to make this night special, even if it was their third year attending together.

He leaned back in his own seat, arms spread behind him and sporting a gentle enough buzz that it was easy to enjoy this in-between time. Dick looked caught between wanting to introduce himself to DiCaprio and wanting to play it cool. _Teenagers._ Bruce was about to bother DiCaprio himself when Dick slumped back against him, splaying his head on the man’s shoulder and looking up at Bruce with a happy expression.

“Have you been drinking tonight, Bruce.” It wasn’t really posed as a question so Bruce didn’t really feel much need for a real answer, humming lightly instead. Dick gave a quick laugh and shimmied closer. He’d always been a cuddler and Bruce did his best to accommodate. Anything to make the transition from a large close-knit family to well, _living with Batman_ easier. But in public he usually kept more distance and Bruce wondered if he should remind the kid of that. “You’ve had 3 flutes of their standard, okayish champagne, but those chocolates Keira Knightley was hand-feeding you? I checked and those have alcohol in them too, B. You should _probably_ cut yourself off before you end up actually enjoying yourself or something dangerous like that.”

He raised his brows in mock surprise at Dick’s insinuations before wrapping the arm Dick was half laying on around the kid's shoulders and squeezing lightly. The other coming around to ruffle through Dick’s perfectly placed hair. The young teen made a downright scandalized noise, twisting and turning out of Bruce’s reach and bringing his own hands up to his hair. Bruce couldn’t be expected to keep back the laugh at Dick’s mopey expression and pout.

“Alright Bruce, give it to me straight. What’s the damage?” He wanted to laugh again but held it in at the boy’s somber tone. Adopting his own even.

“Well, I don’t know how to break this but...well Dick Grayson, you still look frustratingly perfect.” The kid’s face split back into a grin at that and he leaned back again, nudging Bruce’s side with his shoulder.

“You’re just saying that because you have to.”

“Oh no, this is a real problem, Dick. Soon they’re not going to keep letting us in if you keep looking better than all their actors.” The man leaned a bit for a stage whisper. “Especially better than DiCaprio over there.” Bruce watched as DiCaprio seemed to stiffen a bit at that and wondered if he’d glance back. Almost wanted him to, wanted him to turn around and question the statement. 

But maybe that was the Bat in him talking, the part of him always itching for a bit of fight. Not like there was any verse where the actor could pose any semblance of a challenge. But Dick didn’t necessarily know that and maybe he was also showing off a bit as the boy chuckled and got comfortable in his seat. The entrance music dying off as the host took to the stage.

They watched the opening monologue and Dick peered around. Waited for their first short break before tapping Bruce’s arms with a frown.

“Bruce? How come Clark doesn’t get to sit with everyone else?” He followed Dick’s line of sight to the roped side-section for press. Most of them didn’t even have seats. “Whys he all the way over there, they can’t even see the stage!”

His heart dropped at the genuine concern and puzzlement in the boy’s statement. And as he explains, he hates the way Dick’s brow furrows, the small shift of his face falling as the realization dawns on him. That the nature of these sort of events comes back to the boy, the way the world works and the constant tides of money and power.

“So you mean to say they have all these people here, but only let the famous and rich have any of the good stuff?” _that it’s not all really magic._

Dick didn’t have to voice that last bit out loud for Bruce to hear it. And he’s growing up so fast, has had to ever since his parents were taken. But Bruce almost wishes he could keep this from him, let the boy hold onto a small wonder of the world with something special, hates reminding him how dark and scary it can all really be.

But Bruce just watches as the boy nods and accepts it. Can see him steeling himself against the world in another small way and he wants to reassure him, to take it all back. But he won’t. It’s not what Dick needs, not if he’s to survive what they do, out there as Robin. He needs to understand, to fortify and expect the worst sometimes. _Today’s not supposed to be about this._ But if he’s to survive out there, maybe it’ll have to be.

Dick spares another glance over at the others. The host has started talking again but neither of them are paying attention. He remembers what Dick said, years ago now. _Darkness needs Light. Fear needs hope._ And Bruce forces himself to give a small smile, grabs onto the boy’s hand and goes for silly, playful even, as he motions towards the side.

“We could always switch spots.” And Dick is already standing, the disgruntled celebrities next to them bugging their eyes as they both get up and shuffle out of their seats. Bruce could feel the cameras focusing in on them but let Dick lead the way, ignoring the murmuring of what was no doubt the start of tomorrows big gossip.

They got to the allocated press area and Bruce spotted the woman who took Dick’s interview earlier. She had done herself up in red with diamonds that Bruce could just barely spot as fakes. He approached her with a smile, handing over the two seat numbers that had belonged to him and Dick. “Seems we won’t be requiring these any longer and well, a dress so beautiful shouldn’t go to waste back here.” A gloved hand covered her mouth a moment as she smiled, disbelieving a moment.

He could feel the security bristling uncomfortably and wondered if he’d have to have words with them too when the woman and her camera man approached. But one look at her face and he knew she could handle them. Just stopping to ask if Bruce and Dick would be so kind as to look after their camera. The man seemed trepidatious to leave it behind at first but Dick had smiled so wide and charming that he conceded easily. Even taking a moment to show the young teen which buttons were necessary for simple operations as Bruce smiled and assured the woman they’d pay for a replacement if anything happened.

As the couple grinned and went to take their new seats amongst the stars, Bruce made a note to figure out their names. _Dick probably knows them both, and their favorite colors by now._

Bruce Wayne and his ward watched from the side, ignoring how the Awards ceremony had seemed to stop and pay attention to what was happening below. Dick waved at the cameraman as he sat down and there was a mixed reception from the crowd. The host speaking again after a moment.

“Well, I didn’t know we were playing musical chairs this year, but alright. The uhm, next nominations will be announced by the ever lovely Kiera Knightley and her equally captivating co-star, Johnny Depp everyone!”

They spent the rest of the Awards in the back and off to the sides, but going by the smile on Dick’s face, you’d think they were front and center of the action. And maybe they were. As the teen’s feet dangled off the base of an elephant sized Oscar statue he probably wasn’t allowed to climb up, but no one moved to stop the kid. Instead Dick wowed and charmed everyone just the same as the high-profile crowds, if not even more. 

Clark came back over, handing Bruce a drink and striking up casual conversation that lead back to what the two were doing back here. _He’s learning._ So while Dick laughed and did his best to convince others to climb up onto the base with him, Bruce gave Clark a few quotes before bringing the conversation around to the actual Awards taking place behind them.

In the end, Dick convinced three others to climb up after him. Kent even helped a few up while Bruce was put in charge of keeping an eye on shoes, purses and cameras by the boy. A duty he took with all the seriousness of a mission as the security made a point to look the other way. 

Bruce didn’t even miss their seats as he watched Dick laugh and strike a few poses with the others. Because this was the real reason they came. To have a night of magic and hope, a break from the darkness that so often resided around their lives. And hey, if they made a few headlines along the way? Well that was only to be expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thanks go to Sol for the idea help. :) This is just supposed to be an easy little series that's fun for me to write. (and wow am I procrastinating other works with this one? Probably but shh)


End file.
